The Missing Pieces
by RainbowRubyRain
Summary: When Aomine moves into a new house, a certain blonde neighbor catches his eye. But how do things develop when three of their four kids are scheming, their neighborhood is full of eavesdroppers, and a creepy stalker is revealed? Aokise, KagaKuro, MomoixOC


There are too many angst Aokise stories... I'm never going to be happy again. So I decided to write this! It's multi-chaptered!

Summary: When Aomine moves into a new house, a certain blonde neighbor catches his eye. But how do things develop when three of their four kids are scheming, their neighborhood is full of eavedroppers, and a creppy stalker is revealed? Aokise, KagaKuro, MomoixOC

Enjoy!

(Don't own anything)

**The Missing Pieces**

**Chapter One**

**Eavesdroppers **

Moving into Rosevier Street had been a fast and unexpected move for everyone, including Aomine. His two sons had just turned six and they were both overwhelmed by the situation at first, but thankfully Momoi was around to talk to them about the move while Aomine was at work.

Aomine was a twenty six year old police man and was a single parent with two sons. Their mother left Aomine after the children were born, moving somewhere in Brazil.

His two twin boys, Daisuke and Ren, were athletic and cheeky, just like their father. They both had dark blue hair and Daisuke had dark brown eyes while Ren had dark blue. They were a handful, but Aomine loved them no matter what.

The Aomine family moved into a quiet yellow house in the middle of a closed-in neighborhood. The house was only twenty minutes from the police station instead of forty, so Aomine didn't have to waste so much gas now that they lived closer.

Another perk with moving closer to the city was that Aomine's best friend, Momoi Satsuki, lived only a block away. She worked part time in a flower shop while the rest of the time was a nanny for the families around the neighborhood. She was great at helping Aomine with his own boys, and they've been calling her 'aunty' for as long as they could talk.

The first four days moving in were crazy. The day would typically start with Momoi knocking on the door at six in the morning while Aomine made breakfast and the boys were already running around the house like monkeys. For the rest of the day, the two grown-ups would organize and put away items while the boys made friends with the neighbors.

After they got all moved in, Aomine got back into a routine. He would wake up at six thirty, make breakfast and a packed lunch for all three of them, and then wrestle the twins into some clothes. The house would usually be a total disaster by the time the three stepped out the door, and Aomine would glance back inside as he left, grimacing. The three would climb into Aomine's police car and drive over to the school, be dropped off quickly, and Aomine would speed to work, making it for 9 o'clock.

After a long day at work, Aomine would do some errands that needed to be done and head home to find his boys watching TV around five. Aomine worried about they got into between them getting off the bus at three and him getting home at five, but he deciding thinking about it gave him a headache. Dinner would be made which wasn't that fancy, and the three would have some bonding time out in the yard. This was a typically weekday for Aomine in the new yellow house on Rosevier street.

His first weekend at the house surprised Aomine when he heard a knock at the door early Saturday morning.

"Dad! Someone's at the door!" Ren called his father as he climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. The older man was found bundled up in a giant blanket, and growled as his son jumped on the bed.

"Dad! It's our neighbor! He's pretty!" Daisuke followed after his brother and jumped on his father's calves.

"Men aren't supposed to be called pretty, Daisuke. They're handsome." Aomine answered back, rolling to sit up in his bed. The boys jumped down to grab their dad some clothes.

"I know, Dad, but this one really is pretty." Daisuke replied and even Ren nodded in agreement. Aomine just raised an eyebrow at the two and pulled on a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. He then proceeded down the stairs and checked the clock on the wall as his sons sped past him. The clock read eight thirty and Aomine sighed, he wanted to get at least another half hour of sleep.

"Sorry to intrude!" a gentle voice spoke from the doorway and Aomine peered into the hallway in interest. His sons were talking happily with a blonde haired man. The man was gorgeous. Aomine blinked a few times and wiped his eyes. Too good looking, Aomine wondered. He was holding a blonde baby girl in his arms and attached to his leg was a blonde little boy, looking around the age of four or five.

"Why aren't you two sweet." The blonde chuckled at the Aomine twins. They both blushed and thanked him in unison. Aomine decided to make his presence known.

"Good morning. Sorry for not answering the door." He said as he walked up to the blonde, his voice coming out a little raspy from sleep. "How can I help you?"

"O-oh!" the blonde blushed and readjusted the little girl in his arms. "You must be Aomine-kun! I'm Kise Ryouta, from next door." Kise nudged his head in the direction of the blue house next door, and Aomine nodded in understanding. "We just stopped by to welcome you guys into the neighborhood!" He flashed Aomine a happy smile. This guy was just too cute. Aomine shuffled his feet and nodded, his face feeling red.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Said Aomine as he glanced over at his sons, who grinned up at the two adults. "These two were looking for someone to play with."

"Yes, this is Masaomi-kun. He'll be six this winter." Kise smiled and nudged the little boy with his thigh. Masaomi jumped forward after Kise's nudge, and grinned at the two older boys.

"I know all the coolest spots in the neighborhood!" the little boy had a devilish grin on his face which made the two adults stifle grins.

"These two are Daisuke and Ren." Aomine said as he patted both the boys on the head. They both tried to push his hands off and failed. "Don't let them bully you."

"Dad! We would never bully anyone! Ever!" Daisuke said putting an innocent expression on his face, which was clearly learned from Satsuki. Kise chuckled as Masaomi and Ren started to chat happily together. The three boys all looked at each other and ran out the door as fast as they could, almost knocking Kise over.

"Boys! Careful!" warned Aomine, grabbing Kise's shoulder to support him as he tripped over the entrance rug. The baby in his arms giggled and cooed. The three boys were already long gone before they even heard Aomine's warning.

"They'll be fine in this neighborhood." Kise smiled as he patted the baby's back. "All the people around here are so friendly." Aomine nodded. The two stood in silence for a minute before Aomine coughed awkwardly.

"So who is this?" he smiled at the little girl. She looked straight in his eyes and smiled wide. She definitely looked like Kise.

"This is Mami-chan." Kise said happily, bumping the baby only a little and she would giggle like crazy. Aomine sighed. He wished Ren and Daisuke had stayed babies forever. They were so much easier back then.

"She looks just like you." Aomine said as Mami grabbed Aomine's pink finger and shook it around in her little hand. Kise gave a content smile.

"She does. She reminds me of her grandma too." He answered. The two stood in silence as the sounds of children playing on the street echoed into the hallway. Aomine glanced back up at the blonde who stood in his doorway. This guy definitely wasn't single. There was no way.

Wait, why did Aomine care if he was single? He may be pretty but Aomine liked women. Women with big boobs…

…But being with a big busted woman had led to his heartbreak didn't it?

"Well, we must be going. I have a ton of housework to do." Kise smiled at his new neighbor. "It was nice to meet you. I feel like we're going to be seeing each other a lot."

"Nice to meet you too. I'll send Masaomi your way if the boys come back here." Aomine tried to pull of his most carefree smile. Kise nodded and stepped out of the house.

And with that, Aomine's whole life was flipped upside down.

Momoi tapped on the front door around eleven as Aomine was in the middle of filing some paperwork.

"Morning, Dai-chan! Wow, you got a lot done." She smiled casually walking into the house. This was the first time she walked in and there wasn't clothes thrown everywhere and toys all over the floor. She sat down on the couch and watched Aomine at his desk. "Why is it so quiet?"

"The boys are off with the neighbor's son." Aomine answered, concentrating on a file in his hand. "Haven't seen them since eight thirty."

"I'm glad there's kids his age in this neighborhood!" she smiled and stretched, falling back to lie comfortably on the couch. "So, are we going to get some yard work done or are you going to sit there looking like a grumpy old man?" he growled at her.

"Hold on a minute, this is important." He insisted, busy at his desk. She hummed back and looked around the room.

"Testu-kun and Kagami-kun said they wanted to stop by." She informed him. "They're doing really well. Testu-kun told me that Kagami might get a promotion, isn't that great?"

"Like I care about Bakagami." Aomine grumbled.

"Dai-chan! You're never going to find a girlfriend with that attitude." Momoi tutted.

"Yeah, but Ren and Daisuke gave the last girl a really hard time, remember?" Aomine sighed.

"Oh… right..." Momoi sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Nee, Dai-chan, what if I decided to become an astronaut? What would you do without me?"

"Will you stop babbling about nothing? I'm trying to work here." Aomine rolled his eyes at his best friend. She huffed at him.

"You don't care about me at all! Mean!" she whined. Aomine ignored her. She frowned and decided he wasn't being any fun, and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Dai-chan! It actually looks like a really kitchen in here! I'm impressed!" Again, she was ignored. The pinkette peered out the kitchen window to look outside. From the kitchen window she could see the blue house next door. It was a bit smaller than Aomine's house, but it was beautiful, with all different kinds of flowers and nice furniture on the front porch. She leaned closer in curiosity as she saw a mob of blonde hair walking out onto the porch with a pink bundle in his arms. She grinned.

"Dai-chan! I see a baby!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Oh yeah. The neighbor has a little girl. He answered, assuming that's what she was referring to.

"I'm gonna go say hi. By the time I get back you should be done!" she grinned and passed by the tanned policeman on her way out the door.

"Don't' embarrass me!" he warned and she chuckled as she shut the front door. The blond haired man was now next to the mailbox with a watering pot in one hand.

"Your flowers are beautiful!" she said as she walked up to him. He jumped slightly, and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I spend a lot of time on them."

Aomine glanced out the window near his desk to see Kise and Momoi chatting happily. He felt a strange knot in his stomach and decided he was hungry. He did skip breakfast after all. The paperwork could wait for tonight. He stood up and stretched, heading for his kitchen. A pop tart would have to do this morning.

"I've actually gone to that flower shop a few times! I haven't seen you there though." Kise said happily as he chatted with Momoi. The girl must have been Aomine's wife.

"I have a weird schedule. My name's Momoi Satsuki, but the way." Kise raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I saw you come out of Aomine-kun's house just now, and just assumed you were his wife…" he tilted his head curiously.

"Oh, no! We're best friends." Momoi shrugged. "They call me 'Aunty' over there. I'm there a lot more than I am even at my house!" Kise chuckled.

"So where is Aomine-kun's wife? Does she work a lot?" Momoi sighed at his question.

"She's actually out of the picture."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kise frowned. Must be hard for Aomine-kun. They were more alike than he thought.

"Don't be sorry! Dai-chan's a great single parent." Momoi glanced over at the yellow house. All was silent in the big house. Momoi didn't see Aomine at his desk. He must be doing something.

"I'm actually a single parent myself." Kise explained as the two slowly began to walk back up to his porch.

"Really? You look like you could get any girl with just a look!" he laughed.

"I'm a widow, if that's the term for it. My wife passed away six months ago." Momoi just frowned, giving the blond her most sincere look. He smiled gently at her. "It's been hard, but our family is sticking together."

"That's the spirit." She patted the blond on the back, which caught Mami's attention. She began to coo and make gurgling noises at the pinkette.

"Awe, aren't you just a little attention seeker!" Momoi teased, poking at the baby's cheeks. Mami just waved her arms around and smiled.

"Well, I have to be going, Aomine-kun and I are getting some stuff done around his house. It was really nice meeting you."

"Likewise! Feel free to stop by anytime. We're usually around." Kise bumped Mami up and down making baby squeal. The two said their goodbyes and parted.

Momoi dashed back into the house where Aomine was munching on a poptart, sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Dai-chan! The blonde next door is super cute! Why didn't you tell me about him?!" she jumped happily into the room as Aomine raised an eyebrow at her.

"I figured you would meet him eventually." He stopped and looked at his best friend, who was giving him a weird look.

"…what?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just that I discovered he is single, don't think you knew about that." she started to hum and turned away from him.

"Why does it matter? You're dating Haru anyway!" he said, looking at her questioningly.

"I know! I'm not interested in him." She turned her head and gave him a pointed look before walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that look for?"

"Nothing, Dai-chan! It's time to do some yard work!"

A/n: Crits would be great! I'm not a great writer, I'm only doing this for fun.

Aomine's boys have random names, but Kise's boy was named after Masaomi Kida from Durarara, and Mami was named after the blonde in Madoka Magica.


End file.
